The Truth Hurts
by Rae Alexander
Summary: Ron can’t figure out what to buy Kim for her birthday. Something ordinary wouldn’t do, now that their dating. Wade surprises Ron with a way to find out what to give Kim. But sadly, it works all too well.


**(VERY IMPORTANT!) Note to readers: I'm not sure how Ron ever communicates to Wade without the computer in Kim's locker or with Kim's Kimmunicator, so I had Wade and Ron talking over a web cam on Ron's computer. Hope it makes sense. Do not flame me if it doesn't. It's just a story and you shouldn't take it too seriously. **

**Title: The Truth Hurts. **

**Summary: Ron can't figure out what to buy Kim for her birthday. Something ordinary wouldn't do, now that their dating. Wade surprises Ron with a way to find out what to give Kim. But sadly, it works all too well.**

**Rating: K+ **

**Disclaimer: Um, if I owned Kim Possible I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction! A drrr. **

**Dedicated to Alyson Michalka whose birthday is today March 25th 2007! HAPPY 18th Birthday Aly! **

Ron sat with his legs swinging off the side of his bed. His heart was in his stomach, making him nauseas and his blank expression made him unreadable. The ruling taste in his mouth made him feel even worse.

"Why does she have to be so perfect?" Ron said to his naked mole rat, Rufus. Rufus just shrugged from his pocket and yawned. "It's her first birthday with us as a couple. Bueno Nacho bucks or a Smarty Mart gift card will not do."

Rufus merely smiled unsure of what to do. He looked over at the clock and quickly got frantic. He began pointing vigorously while muttering incomprehensible jabber. "Nacos!" Rufus spoke clearly enough for him to understand.

"Oh, you're right. Kim will be here any minute to go to the mall." He stood up and placed Rufus back in his pocket. "I don't know where my head went." He walked over and looked dazedly into the mirror, sighing. "How can a girl like her fall for a guy like me?" He ran a hand through his hair. "You think she felt sorry for me? I mean, when I told her I liked her we were kind of tied to giant Bueno Nachos signs."

"Nah," Hummed the pink furless creature.

"I don't know, sometimes I just wonder if we're meant to be." He picked up his wallet from off his dresser. "Since when does the cheerleader fall for the captain of the chess team and the boring old football field runner, not even in a fairy tale? Isn't that like in the superhero handbook, heroes and sidekicks should remain friends? Don't get me wrong Rufus," He said patting his head. "Dating Kim is the best thing that's ever happened to me, but what if she realizes I'm not good enough. I'm not what she needs. That would ruin our friendship completely."

"Beep, Beep!" Rufus engaged from his pocket. He pointed out the window to the drive way. Kim's purple car was sitting in the driveway, unoccupied. Ron left his trance.

Squeamishly he hurriedly walked over toward over toward his bedroom door and opened it. Within seconds Kim's body crashed against his chest. It took a moment for her to recover and she stood back.

"I uh, I'm sorry, the door was open so I just came up to surprise you." She half smiled.

Ron smugly replied. "I'm surprised!"

"So," She said awkwardly. "Are you ready to go?"

Ron nodded and held out his hand. "Let's go." Kim pitifully grabbed on his hand and followed him out to the car.

They were out of his driveway and five minutes or so away from the mall. "What do you want to listen to?"

Ron half laughed in spite of himself. He looked out the side window and rested his forehead against the cold glass. "How much did you hear up there?"

Kim groaned. "Right after Rufus yelled Nacos… Ron I'm so sorry I know I should have knocked or something, but once I found out you were talking about me, I kind of, just listened."

Ron shrugged. "It's okay KP." Nothing more about that topic was said.

About twenty minutes later Kim and Ron were walking hand in hand through Club Banana. "Oh my god, RON!" Kim yelped painfully. "Look, they stopped selling our mission tops. They've replaced them with these tacky purple ones."

"Ew gross, I'm so not wearing purple." Kim laughed and kissed Ron's cheek.

"I never got to give you that today."

Ron blushed. "Um yeah, so about those tops. What are we going to have to start wearing?"

Kim shrugged and looked across the store, upset that Ron had dismissed her kiss. "I don't know I'll talk to Wade. He can see if we can get them restocked. I do work here, you know? It's no big. Do you want to go get some food?"

Rufus popped out of his jean pocket. "Yeah! Nacos!" Kim laughed and they made their way towards the food court.

Kim noticed how Ron was keeping his hands in his pockets now. What it just her or was he completely ignoring her? They stood in line, not talking, until they got to the front. "I'll have one of those new salads." Kim said unsure of Ron's reaction.

"Since when did Bueno Nacho start selling salads?" Ron asked confused.

Kim pointed toward the display sign to the right of them. "Since I looked over and saw the sign."

Ron blushed again. "Oh yeah, right…" He looked at he cashier, patiently awaiting his order. "I'll have one Grande size Naco and an order of nachos."

Kim wide eyed him as he handed the cashier his money. "Are you sure that's all you want?"

Ron looked over at her, oblivious. "Huh, yeah KP, I'm not too hungry." Rufus got out on his shoulder and shrugged.

"Dun oh," He said to Kim while waiting for his nachos. The rutted couple sat down with their food at a booth.

Ron began picking at his Naco, like Kim with her salad. "So," Ron said suddenly.

"And he speaks without being spoken to." Kim joked eating a piece of salad with a crouton on top.

"Ha, funny KP." He paused before continuing with his original question. "So, what do you want for your birthday?"

Kim smiled surprised he was asking her. Even after his pity speech, she wasn't expecting to go all out for his birthday. "Anything, I was actually hoping to give you something for my birthday."

"What, that doesn't make any sense." Ron took a bite out of his Naco, feeling suddenly hungry.

"You'll see. It's going to be a surprise."

"But Kim!" He whined. "It's your birthday! In one day! What should I get you?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "You want to know what I want for my birthday." Ron nodded. "I want to spend the entire day with you."

Ron blushed. "That I can do."

Later that night Ron was talking to Wade over the computer.

"Dude, you don't understand I have to get Kim something mind blowing for her birthday, after all, she did hear me question our relationship together." Ron bellowed into his web cam installed by Wade himself.

"My interaction with the ladies consists of Monique while using the love ray/ bun warmer and the super genius girl who used one against me. Why are you asking for my help?" Wade questioned his authority.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know, I thought about asking Monique, but she might just make fun of me for not knowing what to get Kim. I mean, I have known here since Pre K."

Wade smiled. "I have an idea."

"What, I'll take any advice you've got!" Ron jumped at the thought.

"Come over and I'll give it to you." Wade said and turned off his camera. Ron left Rufus sleeping in his room and grabbed his scoter from the garage. Despite the fact that it was eight, it was still semi light out. He could see where he was going at least. He made his way to Wade's front door and saw Wade standing there with a plastic bag in his hand.

"What is it?" Ron asked taking it into his hand and examining it. The bag was filled with a white powder. "I can so not give Kim drugs."

"It's not drugs Ron, it's truth power. You can sprinkle a little into Kim's drink and she'll tell you nothing but the truth for at least a half hour." Wade said, happy with his invention.

"Wade this is so wrong! If Kim found out she would kill me." He held his head. "Woah, deja vue."

"Come on, she'll never find out. I mean, what could go wrong?" Wade closed the door to his house leaving Ron standing alone.

The next morning Ron went over to Kim house to see if she was interested in having him bring her lunch while at work. To her own dismay, she agreed. Ron thought about what to do all up until one, Kim's lunch break. If he put the truth powder in her glass and she told him what she wanted, everything would be okay. If he didn't, he still wouldn't know what to get Kim for her birthday, but if she found out, everything would be down hill from there. What if something wrong? Wade's gadgets and inventions never seemed to malfunction, but could he risk it?

At one Ron walked into Club Banana holding a salad from Bueno Nacho and an altered soft drink. "Why couldn't I do this for my self?"

"Because KP, I wanted to do it for you." He handed her the food and bit his lip.

"Well, okay, thanks." She sat behind the counter and began to eat her salad and Ron watched her intently. Just then Monique came out of the stock room smiling to her self.

"You two are too cute." She joked joining Kim behind the counter.

"I'm not cute. I'm a man!" Ron said angrily. Rufus got on his shoulder and posed.

"Yeah," He agreed.

"No, Rufus, you're cute, but you're aloud to be." Monique and Kim rolled there eyes.

Kim took a sip of her drink as Ron looked up at her. Ron winced and glance at Monique. She gave him a funny look. "What's with the face?" Kim asked.

"Nothing, you want to go take a quick walk?" Ron asked impatiently.

"But I have to finish eating." He head blinked. "Well actually, I just don't like walking around in the Club Banana tags, they're so awkward."

"Kim!" Monique wailed pointing up at the employee camera.

"What, it's not like you don't agree." Monique slapped her forehead.

Ron shrugged. "I just have to ask you something. It will take five minutes."

Kim walked around the corner and took his hand. "Let's make it quick I don't feel like talking."

Ron winced again and groaned. If she knew what he did her, he'd be killed. They walked out into the open area of the mall and started walking. "So KP, what do you want for your birthday."

Kim crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want to tell you, I want you to figure it out yourself." She stopped. "I really don't care what you get me, something that represents our relationship. It has to be romantic and funny. You can get me jewelry or make me cupcakes. But I really want you to give me one of those breath taking kisses you're too good at and I really need new headphones for my MP3 player and I've always been fond of animals. Maybe we could go out to eat. I really like that restaurant on the other side of town in Lowerton, but I really want to stay in. And…" Ron put his hand over her mouth.

"Okay, I think I got the idea." He smiled to him self. This actually turned out to be a good plan.

"Ew!" Kim moaned. "Look at the guys standing over by the pet store. Creepy lame asses Anyway, I have to get back to work. By the way, that shirt makes you look chunky. Stick to the red and black one." She walked away from him and made her way back towards Club Banana.

Ron winced. "Bad idea." But at least he knew what Kim wanted for her birthday right? Ron walked into CB and saw Kim talking to a costumer. She looked angry.

"I'm not being rude!" Kim shouted. "I just told you that the black dress wouldn't suit your figure."

"Are you calling me fat?" The woman asked hurt.

Kim nodded. "Well yeah," Ron slapped his forehead and pulled Kim to other side of the store before she could say anything else.

Monique bounced over towards Ron and Kim giddily. "Something's up! You know Ron, you're kind of cute. Before you got together with Kim, I used to have dreams about us together." Kim crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh by the way Kim, I drank some of your soda."

Ron bit his finger. "Holy canola!"

"Hey, that's not something you say in front of someone's girlfriend." Kim bitched.

"What, that I drank your soda?" Monique asked.

"No, that you have a crush on my boy friend." Kim held on tightly to Ron's hand. "I don't even want to think about that."

"Oh man," He pulled the Kimmunicator from Kim's pocket and dialed for Wade.

"What's up Ron?" He asked confused.

Ron moved away from Kim and Monique while they argued. "Monique and Kim both drank some of that powder and now they're both brutally honest. Apparently I look fat in this shirt." He said pulling at the hem.

"Well, what do you want me to do? It will dissolve from their system in a half an hour."

"Yeah, but how much longer?" Ron whined.

"I'm not sure, not too long though. If they get so bad that they can't even be around each other, take them home."

"Long since gone." Ron said.

"Well, someone's got to stay at the store, but do whatever you have to." Wade typed things furiously into his computer.

"Can you come and get Monique? I'll stay with Kim and make sure she doesn't ruin people's self esteem?" Ron laughed.

"Yeah sure, and by the way, Shego and Draken are a floor below you."

Ron's mouth fell. "What, how do you know this?"

"Long story, good luck. I'll come get Monique as soon as the fights over." He ended the connection and Ron stuffed the Kimmunicator in his pocket.

"Oh man KP!" Ron yelled. Kim ran out of the store. "Shego and Draken about 90 degrees that way." He said pointing toward the floor. Kim groaned.

"I am so not in the mood for this." Kim bitched.

"Harsh words to hear from a princess." They heard behind them. Kim and Ron swung around with a slight jump.

"Coming out of know where, isn't that a little tacky for the villainess type?" Kim crossed her arms.

"Hey, don't look at me. This was all Dr. D's idea." Shego mused.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Ron asked, joining at Kim's side.

"We're here to find out the true secret to what makes you tick, Kim Possible, by buying more teen magazines." He replied giddily.

Kim shook her head. "You are so gay, but you can't be because you're obviously sleeping with her."

Shego through a green plasma ball at Kim. "I've heard about enough from you today." She put her hands on Kim's shoulders, but Kim flung Shego backwards into the railing.

"Why can't you just admit it? I've always known you two would end up together."

"Oh you mean like you and your side kick?" Shego laughed.

"As awkward as the conversation is…" Draken stated his cheeks red. "We actually didn't come here to fight you. We didn't even know you would be here."

"What's the matter Draken, can't take the heat?"

"I'm serious, Kimmie's way off today. Even for a teen bitch."

Ron raised his hand next his head and blushed. "Yeah that's my fault. See, I used truth powder so she would tell me what she wanted for her birthday. Now she's just obnoxious, but hopefully she won't remember any of this after she wakes up."

Shego slapped her forehead. "Hey genius, that's not something you tell your arch nemesis." She faced Kim. "So Kimmie, what's your biggest fear."

Kim laughed. "Loosing Ron, I thought an evil genius like you would have been able to figure that out."

Ron threw his hand over Kim's mouth and she angrily pulled away from him. "She didn't mean it."

Shego and Draken looked at each other. "You know, she does always seem to win with Stoppable as her side kick."

"Why didn't we think of this before? It's perfect!" He mused and grabbed Ron throwing his hands behind his back. Ron fought back kicking, but Draken with held him, surprisingly enough.

"Yeah well, I'm not letting you take him." Just then Kim threw her hands on her head and whined. "Woah major headache." She blinked and looked up. "I am so confused." She glanced at Shego who moved toward her. Sego kicked Kim backward giving her enough time to escape with Draken and Ron.

"You know, using the truth powder on Kimmie was almost evil." Shego told Ron as they got onto their hovercraft.

"I did it with the right thoughts in mind."

Shego laughed. "Whatever the reason, now we have you and she doesn't." Ron looked down at his hands and felt the unusual weight coming from his pocket. Rufus was jumping out of his skin with the Kimmunicator in his hands.

"Shit," Ron mumbled under his breath. He placed it in another pocket, there was nothing he could do now. They were too high up for him to throw it, and the chances of Kim finding it, slim. He sighed, how would she contact Wade to find him? Maybe he should take matters into his own hands. Just as they were flying over the Blue Mesa Rees lake, he jumped while holding Rufus above his head. He yelled something to the villains that encouraged them to forget about him.

Kim had recovered from Shego's kick quick, but not quick enough. She ran out side looking for traces of the hovercraft. _Nothing. _She was scared, but wouldn't admit it. It was only a matter of time before she reached into her pocket for the Kimmunicator and found it missing. She felt even more to the ground than she did before. She ran out to her car and sped home to get to her computer. She made it there in record time. She logged onto the site and connected to Wade through web cam. He looked relieved to see her.

"Kim, I thought you were down for the count." He said breathlessly.

"What, Why!?" She bite her nails agitatedly, something she only did when she was out of sorts.

"I lost track of the Kimmunicator just above the Blue Mesa Res lake." He scratched his head. "Why aren't you there?"

"I didn't have the Kimmunicator. I guess Ron did. He was captured by Shego and Draken." She hurried over and picked her mission outfit off the floor of her room.

"That's funny…" Wade said amused. "Shego and Draken aren't anywhere near Ron's coordinates."

"Well I guess that's good, but what am I going to do if I need to get in touch with you on the mission." She sighed. "The Kimmunicator's sleeping with the fish now."

"Let just hope you don't. Call me from a toll booth or take your cell phone. I'll arrange a private jet to pick you up at Middleton airway." He disconnected and Kim did the same. She threw on her clothes quickly and grabbed her cell phone. She sped out to the airway where Mr. Tallerson met her in the take off lane.

He flew her right above the Mesa Res lake closes to Ron's previous position. "Thanks for the ride Mr. Tallerson."

"It's no problem; after all, you did save my cow from a burning crop field." He smiled and opened the hatch letting a gust of wind enter the jet.

"No big, there were only a few stalks of sugar cane on fire." With that she flung her self into the abyss of sky. She dropped a round object into the water bellow and it transformed into a raft. She fell into the raft hard and groaned. She didn't think of herself for long soon she was taking her cell phone out from her pocket.

A bar of service, she hoped it would do her good. She dialed Wade's house number, what else could she do? "Kim!" He answered quickly. "Did you find Ron?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm somewhere around the coordinates you gave me."

He bit his lip. "I'm getting a strange signal from Ron. He's moving back toward the coast I believe. How far out are you?"

Kim shrugged. "I dunno." She squinted toward the shore. "About two miles from the beach."

Wade laughed. "Have fun swimming."

"What, where's Ron?" Kim angrily started paddling toward shore, her cell phone leaning against her shoulder.

"He's moving quickly back towards Middleton, he must be on a bus."

"A BUS!?" She cut him off. "That'll take two hours. Why isn't he waiting for me to come and get him?"

"Maybe he doesn't know you're coming for him." She crossed her arms. "Or he's running from you."

Kim raised an eye brow. "Now why would he be doing that?" She thought for a moment. "Is he the reason I came to with a wicked head ach?"

"Um, maybe I should let him tell you." He went to hang up, but Kim yelled his name.

"Wade, what did he do?" She bitched.

"What's that Kim? I think I'm loosing you. You have a bad signal, bye." He hung up and Kim looked down at her phone, five bars. She threw her cell phone into her pocket and continued toward shore thinking how odd it was that Shego and Draken hadn't gone after Ron after they kidnapped him. Now she wouldn't be able to make Ron his gift.

Ron, on the other hand, was, in fact, on a bus back to Middleton. He sat farthest from the isle with his head against a window. He thought about the point of getting Kim a present anymore. It was four o'clock and by the time he got home it would be well after six. He wouldn't have any time to buy Kim her present and talk to her parents.

He sat think for a long time. Eventually he fell asleep and if it hadn't for the little kid kicking the back of his seat, he would have missed his stop. He got off the bus and glanced down at his attire. It was damp. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. The paper stuck to his hands. Would the cashiers take this? He could always use his credit card.

He took out his cell phone and found Mr. Possible's cell phone number under his contacts. It was now or never.

Kim was lying in her bed with her eyes closed, not sleeping, just thinking. She had found out from Wade an hour ago that Ron was back in Middleton. She didn't know whether to be angry, or ecstatic. Of course she was relieved that he was okay, but why wasn't he coming to see her? Her thoughts were tangled. Was this as bad as it seemed? Was she being over dramatic?

She picked up her cell phone and called Monique to talk it over with her. Oddly enough, they both had a lot in common.

Mr. Possible met Ron at the Adessi jewelry store in the mall. Ron was standing in the center of the store looking at a bunch of necklaces. "Which one do you think Kim would like?"

Mr. Possible frowned. "Is this why you asked me to meet you here? So you could ask me what necklace to buy Kim for her birthday? Why was Mrs. Dr. Possible not your first resort?"

"No, that's not what I was wondering. I already bought her a necklace." He held up the jewelry bag. "I was wondering how old you and Kim's mom were when you got married."

Mr. Possible's mouth fell. Was this going where he thought it was going? "I, uh, um, eighteen, why?"

"Mr. Possible, I know Kim and I haven't been dating as long as we would have liked and I know were young, but I was wondering if I could purpose to Kim, for her birthday? Tomorrow?"

Mr. Possible rubbed his brow. Was it time to go home yet? "Ron, I appreciate the thought and everything, but I don't think I'm ready to accept yet. Maybe instead of purposing," He coughed in spite of the thought. "You could give her a promise ring. You know, a ring to let her know that you have intentions of marrying her one day."

Ron sighed. "I understand Mr. Dr. P. Thanks for putting up with me and I'll take the idea." Ron walked back over toward the counter and handed the cashier a small ring box from his bag. "Can you in grave, I promise into it?"

The next morning Kim woke up, angrier than usual. Her parents greeted her at the breakfast table with smiles. "Happy 18th Birthday Kim!"

"Thanks Mom and Dad." She half smiled and embraced them with loving hugs.

"You look like death!" Tim announced.

Kim's parents glared at him. "Sweetie how long were you up last night?" Mr. Possible asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno, four? I was up all last night making something for Ron."

Mrs. Possible squinted her eyes. "But isn't it your birthday?"

Kim nodded and sat down at the table to pour her self a glass of orange juice. "Yeah, but the other day Ron was second guessing our relationship, so I wanted to make sure that he knew I was in fir full support."

Mr. Possible snorted and coughed to recover. "Are you sure he was second guessing?" Mrs. Possible elbowed him in the side. "Never mind."

"So what are you planning on doing today? Plans with Ron? Monique?" Her mother asked.

Kim sighed. "Not anymore." She took a sip of her juice and looked out the window.

"He'll come around Kimmie cub." Mr. Possible patted her back. "I came across him at the mall last night. He looked, flustered?"

She sighed. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." She stood up and slipped her shoes on. "Maybe I'll go see if Wade has my new Kimmunicator."

"Okay sweetie, whatever you do, just make sure you're back in time for dinner. We've got a surprise for you." Kim smiled and left with a quick wave. She walked down the street towards Wade's house with her purse in hand. She walked up to the front of the house and knocked. Wade's mom answered and smiled.

"Hi Kim, happy birthday, Wade told me."

"Thanks, I was just wondering if Wade was home, or awake for that matter."

"Sure sweetie, I think he just finished your new cell phone or whatever." Kim smiled and walked down the hall to Wade's bedroom. Funny enough, she hadn't been her for a long while. She knocked on the door and heard a faint, come in.

She entered and became face to face with Ron. "Hi uh KP." He said unsure of what to do. He scratched the back of his neck. "I meant to call you last night, but I never got a chance."

"Right…" She walked past him. She hadn't meant to be that mean. There was no problem here she thought. "Hey Wade, how's the Kimmunicator coming along?"

He smiled and handed out a wrapped gift to her. "Happy Birthday and great. I even added aquatic capability." Kim laughed and unwrapped the phone.

"You're the best Wade."

He shrugged. "I try."

Ron, in the background, cleared his throat. "I gotta go Wade, and uh Kim, see you later." He left the room and the air got heavy.

"I gotta go to Wade. Rendezvous with Monique. Call me on the Kimmunicator later, see you."

"You too Kim, and have a great birthday." She left the house without saying goodbye to Wade's mom and met Ron outside. He was sitting on the porch with a plate covered with tinfoil.

"Happy Birthday KP." He handed her the plate. "This isn't all of it. I have more, a lot more, but this the start."

She smiled and took the tinfoil off the baked good. They were cupcakes, her favorite. White ones with rainbow sprinkles. "How's you know I wanted these?"

Ron shrugged. "I guessed. I knew they are your favorite. Well, actually, KP, I have to talk to you." He led her down the road to the hidden woods where there club house was. She smiled again and handed Ron up the cupcakes.

She sat next to him on the couch and began to eat a cup cake. She deliciously moaned. "So, what do you have to tell me?" She asked, her mouth full.

"Well Kim, I know you're going to be angry, but please don't take it too bad. I have lots of things to make it up."

She frowned and put the cup cakes down on the ground. "Okay Ron, go on."

He sighed and took her hand. "Kim I cheated."

She cut him off and started to tear. "You cheated on me? What, I didn't think this was that big. Oh my," Ron put his fingers on her lips.

"I didn't cheat on you. Wade gave me this truth power to give you so that you would tell me what you wanted for your birthday and it didn't turn out so well. You called me fat and some other lady and then you told Drakken and Shego your greatest fear, hints me getting kidnapped. I was just glad I was getting kidnapped for a good reason."

Kim laughed. "Oh Ron, you know, I should be really angry with you, but it's all too funny to fret over." She picked up her cupcake and took another bite. She felt something hard and looked up at Ron confused. "What?"

She reached into her mouth and pulled out a ring smeared with frosting and pieces of wet cake. "I'm not purposing KP so don't get freaked out. It's just a promise ring."

Kim smiled and threw her arms around him. She kissed him with the frosting smeared on her lips and he winced. "I love you Ron."

"Backatcha KP." He whipped the frosting from his mouth and shook his head. He reached behind the couch and handed her the necklace and i-pod headphones. "I figured because you already knew what you were getting there was no sense in wrapping it."

She laughed and sat happily in his lap. "And I made you something." She reach into her purse and pulled out a little note book.

He took it in his hands and read it. _The most well known fairy tale_.

"You see now know more second guessing our relationship. We're meant to be together, it's written down and now so as long as you don't loose it, we're meant for each other."

He kissed her again and held her against his chest. "I won't loose it."

"Now, one more thing."

He crossed his arms. "What? I liked the kissing part."

"What did you say to Shego and Drakken that made them leave you in the middle of the lake?"

"I told them I loved you."

**Aw wasn't that cute? I thought it was. I'm thinking about writing a really short sequel to this story where Ron looses the book Kim gave him. Good idea? Anyway, review!!!!**


End file.
